dreams
by xariahsheely86
Summary: something I came up with not sure what I m doing with it yet please tell me what you think thanks
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

"What are you?" I stared at him in wonder.

"What are you?" He sneered from his seat, where he lounged in the only chair in the dark and massive room. I was still mesmerized by the things all around me: giant chess pieces the size of pillars in long rows in either direction from the center of the hall. Behind me were the two heaving piles of bones and ashes surrounding a pile of gold and a pile of silver with terrifying dragons sitting atop the treasures and jus in the center was the door I had been led through to find a short wall with stairs right before me that upon the steps sat marvelous hats and steaming teapots and cups as far as I could perceive at the top of these stairs was an ornate throne made of what seemed to be a black glass-like stone that gleamed with a terrible beauty with huge windows showing the haunting dark graveyard beyond their panes, and lastly sprawled in the seat was a man. He leaned on the arm of the chair with one foot flat upon the checker tiled floor and the other leg thrown over the other arm of the chair while he sipped at the fragile china cup in his gloved fingers.

"Who are you then if you will not answer the previous request?" I demanded stomping my maryjane clad foot. A devilish smile spread across his strong features and he stared into his cup and that smile sent a shiver down my spine.

"That my dear is a different question entirely," was all he said in his deep voice, he still would not look at me. This man is maddening I growled in my mind and glanced around again and not for the first time wondered how in the hell I had come to be standing before him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh…" I groaned into my pillow as I reached blindly for my crowing cell phone to turn off that damn alarm. I rolled over onto my back to stare up at the ceiling in the morning light. This is the third time I've dreamed about him, this strange man, but it all has a familiar feel to it, like something I know. Something normal.

If you don't get a move on we're gonna hit gridlock," my roommate and best friend called from the kitchen.

"Alright…I'm up," I called sitting up finally but she was right it was time to get a move on. Holiday traffic sucks after all.

I live and work with my childhood best friend in the city, the complete opposite of where we grew up. Tasha and I had dreams of growing up and running to the gleaming metropolis to make something of ourselves. So at 17 years old we both convinced our parents to sign our emancipation papers after we graduated early to start our great urban adventure. Within days we both had jobs and a city loft full of used furniture.

"Are you packed?" Tasha called out from the kitchen.

"Yes," I called back from the bathroom.

"I'll take the bags down to the car," Tasha said.

"It's on the foot bench," I replied and listened to her boots clacking across the floor.

Today is the Friday before Christmas and we are going home until after new years, leaving our business in the good hands of our partner James and my souse chef. Of course, after he got to take the holidays off last year, yes we went to the city and opened a restaurant.

Soon enough Tasha and I were loaded up in her rusty old bug and rumbling towards the edge of the urban sprawl listening to soothing classical music. I let Tasha drive the fist leg of the journey home because she is a cheery morning person. It was dawn and the sky was a bright clear blue between the skyscrapers. Sure enough, Tasha matched our surroundings perfectly her read hair a bright curly frizz around her happy pixie face, a complete contrast to my pale milk colored complexion and white blonde hair cut short around my face. She was tiny and cute where I have too much, too much attitude, too much curves, and to many opinions.

"Oh geez," I thought, opinions. Something I'm not looking forward to, my family and their constant judgments, but Tasha insisted we got home this year and so here we go…I'm so excited… sarcasm is awesome…


	3. Chapter 3

"Was this the beautiful beach?" I was walking along a white sand beach with lapping teal water in soft rolling surf. "Where am I," I puzzled, but there was not a living soul in sight.

The sun was just rising over the water making the ripples to silver in the perfect way. I felt like I've been here for hours and starting to get worried that I'm stuck and lost.

"Kia!" I heard someone call my name. A female voice but no one was around and it was far off in the distance. "Kia!" It was closer now and seemed to be coming from the water.

"What the hell…" I gasped searching for the origin of the bell like voice.

"Kia! Out here!" She called a final time and I saw her then. Her skin was the pink blush within a seashell with blue eyes the color of the deep cold water and hair that gave the illusion of a wig of seaweed.

"Do I know you?" I was dazzled.

"We're only best friends," She giggled.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered but she still seemed to hear me.

Us… we're best friends, always have been. So you are back for good?" She smiled and the sun glinted off her teeth and I blinked at the sun, glimmering from the crystal hanging from the rearview mirror.


End file.
